Defaming Fogs: Episode 8
( Nirrel rolls out of the blasts way, while protecting DF ) Nirrel) *Standing* Ability please? DF) Nah, put me down. ' '( The giant bakugan releases a blast ) Nirrel) *Puts DF down* Ability? ' '''DF) *Points to a blackish purple tinted wall* I'll be behind that wall over there! *Runs* ' '''( Nirrel gets hit by a blast ) ( Nirrel rolls backwards a few times, then slowly gets back up ) ' '( The giant bakugan releases another blast ) ' '( Nirrel pounces out of the way, landing on his feet ) ''' '''Nirrel) *Looking up at the giant bakugan's face* Can't we just talk this over with tea and all that good stuff... ( The giant bakugan charges another blast ) ' '''Nirrel) Or bombs...*Digs through his fur* ' '( Nirrel pulls a bomb out, while the giant bakugan's blast hits Nirrel ) ' 'BOOM! ' '( Nirrel's bomb explodes, actually hitting the giant bakugan pretty well ) ' '( Nirrel and the giant bakugan fall onto the ground ) ' ''15 minutes later...'' '( Nirrel and the giant bakugan fight over a cannon ) ' '( Nirrel presses the trigger on accident ) ' '( A blast goes through the giant bakugan's chest ) ' 'Nirrel) I'M SO SORRY! *Digs through fur* ' '( The giant bakugan collapses onto the ground ) ' '''Nirrel) *Pulls a cup of tea from his fur, but a grenade drops out of his fur* HERE'S SOME TEA! *Trips over the grenade* ( The tea splashes onto the giant bakugan ) BOOM! ( The gernade is still under Nirrel's foot when the smoke clears ) ' '( The giant bakugan is gone, but a purple-glowing, black shard remains ) ( The purple-glowing, black shard disappears ) ' '( Nirrel gets up dizzy ) ' '( Nirrel stomps on the grenade accidently ) ' '''BOOM! ' '( The grenade explodes ) ' '( Nirrel returns to his ball form and returns to DF's hand ) ' ''On Earth...'' '( Wolfgang and Samantha sit together on their bed ) ' 'Wolfgang) *Moves hands up from his chin to rubbing his eyes* I still have to shave. ' '''Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) But that's not why we're here...It's where I've been...Where Jenna's been...What I've done and all that stuff... Samantha) *Tilts her head* Yeah. Wolfgang) *Looks at Samantha with direct eye contact* If I told you Jenna lived in a cave for three months, would you believe me? ' '''Samantha) *Looks at Wolfgang's mouth* No. ' 'Wolfgang) If I told you I was in the future, would you believe me? ' 'Samantha) No. ' 'Wolfgang) If I told you I meet our son, Aaron, in the future...Would you believe me? ' 'Samantha) Not at all. ' 'Wolfgang) If I told you I die in the next eight years, would your believe me? ' 'Samantha) Never, that's not going to happen. ' 'Wolfgang) Well, then you're wrong. Everything I mentioned is true. Jenna did in-fact live in a cave for three months and she wasn't alone...Nintendo, Ice, Val, and C22 were there for her. I was truly in the future when Aaron was 16. So yes, I did meet our son from the future and he saw me die in the next eight years. ' 'Samantha) ...You're not going to die. ' 'Wolfgang) I will and it'll will be because of my Dad. ' 'Samantha) I'm not going to let you. ' 'Wolfgang) Doesn't matter. ' 'Samantha) *Gets up and walks towards her dresser* Well...You should go brawl Val now. He was at the door a few minutes ago, so I told him you'd be there soon. ' 'Wolfgang) Okay, thanks. ' 'Samantha) *Cleans a candle holder with a cloth* By the way, I'm not kissing you until that beard and mustache is gone. ' 'Wolfgang) I'll have it shaved by tonight. ' '''Samantha) *Still cleaning* Okay... ( Wolfgang walks out of their bedroom ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 9 '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 8 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts on Nirrel and DF's relationship, Nirrel's new personality, and Samantha and Wolfgang's personality, comment below. Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Jenna Category:Nintendocan Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Valentin 98 Category:Aaron Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Wolf